The present invention relates to a night light and, more particularly, to a night light attachable to the toilet to illuminate at least the inside of the toilet.
When using the bathroom at night, a person may have to manually turn on the main bathroom light at night. The main bathroom light disrupts the circadian rhythm, making it difficult for the user to go back to sleep. Further, keeping the light off in the bathroom increases the chances of missing the toilet while urinating and making a mess.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that illuminates the toilet without disrupting the circadian rhythm.